


look behind you, but don't make it obvious.

by maarsh



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Actual Detective Akira Kurusu, Actual Thief Goro Akechi, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Day 5, M/M, ShuAke Confidant Week, im late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarsh/pseuds/maarsh
Summary: “Well, I really have no choice. Crow takes up a lot of my time, I’m afraid. Keeping me away from home most of the time, myfavorite things in the world are waiting for me there you know!” He begins to raise a finger for each one “My cat, my guardian, my-““Lover?”  Guesses the peppy female host, eager to get a response.“Mm, I guess you could say that. My basically sister, my coffee…” He answers nonchalantly





	look behind you, but don't make it obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> ShuAke Confidant Week Day 5: Trickery
> 
> //white rabbit voice// IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE

“Hey don’t look, but the owner’s bodyguards don’t look like they’re pleased with how much you’re trying to pry information from the staff.”

That. That is the voice of someone who should definitely not be here. It has Akira reeling from the stifling atmosphere of the ballroom as they link their arm with his. He then has to try not to catch fire when they lean to whisper, feeling their smirk as they do.

“It’s nice to see you keeping up with my plans, detective, but take this from a dear concerned thief; these are not people you want to get the attention of.”

Akira turns his head slightly, and pales because _why does he have to be right_. Crow decided to disguise as the last person Akira would’ve wanted him to disguise as, and in the most dangerous way possible.

There stood beside him, smile all-too mischievous, was Crow wearing the face of one Goro Akechi-Niijima and a dress.

It wasn’t even the dress part that was setting him off, it’s the idea that Goro can look so good in makeup. That’s coming from somebody who is friends with an actual model and occasionally dolled up for television. The dress also showed just the right amount of leg— no, not right now.

Oh he was so going to throttle this guy as soon as he-

“Tsk, when will you guys learn not to put your handcuffs somewhere so easy for me to reach?” Not-Goro clicks their tongue as they stuff Akira’s pair of handcuffs into their purse.

“Do you…Do you have any idea whose face you’re wearing? Sae-san’s here and if she sees you she’ll find you out immediately and she’ll kill you!” He hisses, eyes looking through the whole ballroom in case the saying ‘Speak of the devil’ comes true.

“I made sure to check, she’s outside keeping watch. Now shut up and listen!” Making a good measure of pinching his side. Which surprisingly, is actually very Goro-like of him to do.

“Like I said, these people? You don’t want to get their attention. Which is why I’m doing it instead.”

“I’m a detective, the reason I’m even in the force is because I agreed to, even if it meant getting shot at.” He huffs,

“Well people don’t want you possibly getting shot, so I’m doing it instead. They’re—“

“With the mob. Yeah, kinda gave me that feel since we met him to talk about security measures.”

“Exactly. Now lay off asking the staff, they’re already under strict orders not to reveal anything about the owner’s business. Be a good boy and stand by the buffet table until I start my heist.”

“What? You expect me to just stand here and do nothi—“ He was going to say a lot more but Not-Goro presses a kiss against his cheek, with an obnoxious “Mwah!” too, before sashaying away while he has to convince himself that it wasn’t Goro, it wasn’t Goro. _It was. Not. Goro._

Sae comes up behind him to ask him what’s wrong at some point but that just makes him bury his face in his hands again.

\--

“Liked the disguise, detective?” Akira can still see the smirk from under the mask and wants to strangle him for it.

“Absolutely not!” It was nothing compared to the real deal after all.

“Really? I thought you would, since you stared at him so much back at that café.”

“Wh- I do not!” Goro always made sure to visit before closing, people were usually leaving when he came by, so how…?

\--

They found Goro later, in a suit with his hair tied into a ponytail. Tied up and tossed into one of the stalls of the men’s bathroom.

Sae was of course furious. If Akira wasn’t so worried about Goro then he would have joined the rest of the force in cowering from her anger.

“If I knew this was going to happen I would have tried harder to convince you to not attend.”

“Sis, I’m fine. Even if I didn’t he would have just picked someone else to disguise as. Besides, it’s not like Crow took my clothes or anything.”

“Oh he definitely didn’t.” He says without thinking and both Goro and Sae look at him, with varying expressions.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Uhm…”

\---

“And tonight, let’s welcome the detective leading the case on the elusive phantom thief Crow, Detective Kurusu, a.k.a. Joker!” Applause fills the studio; watching Kurusu, out of his usual attire as Joker, opting for a casual shirt and jacket, saunter onto one of the plush chairs across the hosts of tonight’s program. Politely greeting everyone a good evening and a red-gloved wave to the cameras.

They thank him for being able to attend despite all the work he must be doing right after one of Crow’s heists, Kurusu sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “It’s no problem. I’d have probably gone crazy if I had to stay at the office any longer, Crow sure knows how to have the last laugh by saddling the force with so much paperwork.”

The hosts along with a good portion of the audience chuckle at that, “Speaking of Crow, we asked you before your first encounter if there was anything you wanted to say to him, and you gave something around the lines of—“

“’Try not to make this too easy for me, Crow.’ And he sure didn’t, props to him for that.” Kurusu smoothly cuts them off before they make him remember what he said _before_ that. They ask him if there’s anything he can share about the Crow case that they don’t know already.

“Well if it hasn’t been shared with the media then there’s probably a good reason why, but my end of the investigation, when there isn’t a heist going on, is directed towards uncovering Crow’s real identity. Which isn’t exactly easy given the nature of phantom thieves.”

“Oh! Well do you feel like you’ll be making any major developments on that, with how close you’ve come to capturing Crow?” The smirk Kurusu gives seems to unsettle them and the camera catches him smoothing back a bit of hair that’s lost its gel.

“Call me arrogant for what I’m about to say if you want, but I _know_ I’ll be the one uncovering the person behind that hood and mask before anybody else.” He casts a quick glance to the camera, smirk turning into a full on grin.

“Wow! When you say it like that, I feel inclined to believe you really can uncover Crow’s identity.”  
“I have to say, you’ve got guts, detective! We’ll be holding you to that and after this, so will the force.”

“Well, I really have no choice. Crow takes up a lot of my time, I’m afraid. Keeping me away from home most of the time, my favorite things in the world are waiting for me there you know!” He begins to raise a finger for each one “My cat, my guardian, my-“

“Lover?”  Guesses the peppy female host, eager to get a response.

“Mm, I guess you could say that. My basically sister, my coffee…” He answers nonchalantly but everyone in the studio either gasps or ‘oohs’ at the implication that one of Tokyo’s (hottest) teen prodigies are taken and proceeds to get more information on the lucky girl or guy.

Goro hears the door to his apartment click shut along with an exuberant ‘Honey, I’m home!’ which makes him roll his eyes.

“You’re back awfully late.” Quips Goro, as Akira enters the living room and glances at the TV just in time to see the hosts pestering for more information.

“How long were you watching?”  
“Hm, long enough to see you announce your devotion to uncovering my secret identity and low-key announce your relationship status.”

“Our relationship status.” Akira plops down beside him, wiggling his eyebrows. Goro rolls his eyes.

“’…but I _know_ I’ll be the one uncovering the person behind that hood and mask before anybody else’” Goro jokingly mimics Akira’s voice and words from earlier, but with something akin to fondness in the tone. “How kind of you to not just outright say that you already know Crow’s identity.

“Well I don’t want anybody catching my boyfriend, so I have to play it like I don’t have all the cards yet.” Said boyfriend raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything else. Instead choosing to lie down on Akira’s lap, who relaxes with a soft sigh and plays with his hair.

“By the way, I just remembered.”

“Hmm?”

“So during the Yamamoto heist, you weren’t wearing a mask?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me for not uploading on time [@m_aarsh](https://twitter.com/m_aarsh) on twitter!


End file.
